1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garden tool having a ground engaging member (for example a tine assembly or a cutter assembly) driven by a motor. The invention is particularly concerned with scarifying or raking tools and with grass cutters.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In an existing form of scarifier, the body of the tool is made of a number of metal parts assembled together. In this way, a strong body can be obtained and a compartment for a motor, wheel or roller mountings and other facilities provided on the body without undue difficulty. Such a construction is, however, expensive and also liable to corrode.